


bottom lucas ?

by bottomlucas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Seducing, Teasing, bottomlucas, rough, selfpleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlucas/pseuds/bottomlucas
Summary: scenerios of lucas bottoming.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	bottom lucas ?

**Author's Note:**

> scenerio one: jungwoo seduces lucas in the middle of work because fuck working.

lucas glanced around and found the familiar face of kim jungwoo. “hey, you’re jungwoo, right?” 

jungwoo looked up at lucas and nodded. “yeah, i’m jungwoo. lucas, right?” 

lucas’ thirsty ass looked at jungwoo’s body up and down. he licked his lips. “i like it when you say my name…” 

jungwoo raised his eyebrow. “oh really? why do you like it?” jungwoo pulled out his phone and text johnny to legit keep an eye out if lucas gets too smoky. 

“because it sounds good coming from you.” lucas saw jungwoo texting on his phone. “who ya texting?” 

“my mom.” jungwoo quickly put his phone back away into his pocket. “how’s life been going?” 

“well, pretty okay. i dated this girl but she broke up with me because apparently i looked at too many guys…” lucas blushed, admitting this to jungwoo. he told all his co-workers it was because he fucked too good. they never even fucked once because lucas says no to pussy. 

jungwoo nodded, a little bit sus, totally not believing that. “i bet your co-workers love you. you’re so honest with everything…” 

“no- i don’t think they like me,” lucas said quickly. “i have no one else to talk to, so…” 

“that’s sad.” jungwoo changed the subject. “i heard some rumors about you being a pedo. is that true?” jungwoo tried so hard not to laugh. without letting lucas see, he started recording the conversation. 

“what? you’ve heard that?” lucas got hot, not because of the new knowledge on him being a pedo. because of jungwoo’s outfit. it was pretty tight- 

“oh yeah i have. you keep looking at me like you have never seen a person before.” jungwoo wanted johnny to start listening in. “sorry, i have a call.” jungwoo went to the corner and called johnny so he could hear. still on the call, jungwoo put his phone back in his pocket, and walked back over to lucas. “where did we end?” 

“you were talking about how you’ve heard i’m a pedo.” lucas gulped, still admiring jungwoo’s curvy body. “and they way i look at you.” 

“yeah. what about my body?” 

“i like it… like, a lot,” lucas said, beginning to play with the hem on his shirt. “i would fuck you.” 

jungwoo blinked a few times at lucas. “oh yeah? wanna tell me how you would do it?” 

“oh, well, there’s a lot of ways.” 

“tell me all of them that you would do.” 

“if i were, i would name every way to have sex…” 

“that’s really nice. what do you like the most about my body, then?” 

“well, you ass is cleary visible very,” lucas mentally kicked his dick for his shit grammar. 

jungwoo nodded, squinting his eyes a bit. “maybe i will start working here, so you’ll be able to see me here all the time.” jungwoo took a step closer to lucas. “doesn’t that sound like heaven to you?” 

lucas lightened up. “wow, you really wanna work here? that sounds fucking great.” 

“yeah, i wanna work here because of johnny. i just want to spend time with him, other than at home.” 

lucas took a step back. he was scared of johnny sometimes. “johnny... yes.” lucas looked away feeling a bit defeated. 

“hm? what’s wrong?” 

“didn’t you guys date? if you broke up with him, why do you still want to see him?” 

“we’re back together. we just broke up because of personal reasons.” jungwoo walked close enough to lucas so he was leaning on the desk behind, trapped. “but it’s fine if you still want to fuck; johnny won’t know-” jungwoo wrapped an arm around lucas’ neck- “until he finds out? then you’re dead.” 

“you really want to?” lucas paused for a moment. “you two aren’t doing anything, are you?” 

“why would i? do i look like someone who would lie?” jungwoo dug his knee against lucas’ bulge. lucas let out a whimper; he was probably more submissive than jungwoo right now. jungwoo wrapped his other arm around lucas’ neck. “do i, lucas?” 

lucas felt weak and submissive over a forever bottom. “no, you don’t.” lucas put his hands on jungwoo’s waist, but jungwoo slid them back off. 

“you’re going too fast. you know that i don’t like moving too fast… you have to earn it.” jungwoo lowered his voice and made it more breathy. “do you know how you can earn it? do you want me to tell you how..?” 

lucas gulped again, his throat a little dry. he was literally going crazy for jungwoo. “h-how?” 

jungwoo went close to lucas’ ear and whispered, “you have to be a good boy and listen to me. can you do that?” 

“sure… i mean for you, anyway.” lucas hated the words coming out of his mouth. he always thought he was a top… 

jungwoo continued to whisper. “are you a bottom or top? you’re really giving off bottom vibes.” 

lucas blushed. he had to be honest, he really wanted to be fucked right now. “i guess i kind of am…” 

jungwoo hummed in his ear, thinking for a second about what he should say. lucas bit his lip, waiting for jungwoo to say something. 

“do you want to be fucked by me?” 

lucas’ breath hitched. he only bit his bottom lip harder and pressed his thighs together. “you, fucking me?” 

jungwoo nodded and started tracing circles on lucas’ torso. “yeah, me fucking you.” jungwoo used his free hand to wrap it around lucas’ neck. “doesn’t that sound hot? someone way smaller than you fucking you until you can’t walk the text morning?” jungwoo pressed his palm against lucas’ boner, hard. lucas nodded, with a whine. 

“what was that, lucas? does that turn you on?” 

“ye-yes~” 

jungwoo looked lucas straight in the eye with a smirk creeping up on his face. lucas watched him closely with desperate eyes. lucas wanted more; he needed more. all he felt was pure lust for jungwoo and the feeling of being fucked. he wanted jungwoo to tighten the grip on his neck. 

“remember what i told you, though.” lucas frowned when jungwoo took his hand off lucas’ neck. jungwoo splayed his hands out on lucas’ chest. jungwoo used his thumbs to rub lucas’ nipples. lucas squirmed in the spot he was sitting on his own desk. 

jungwoo suddenly stopped before anything more could happen. “you have to earn it.” 

jungwoo straight up turned around and left, closing the door, quite hard. 

lucas jumped when the door slammed shut. lucas kicked his legs, extremely irritated. lucas had been going for jungwoo for a while now; he came back a few months later, just to do this. 

lucas whined and pulled his legs up to his chest. his dick hurt from having a damn boner for this long. lucas knew he couldn’t touch himself now, to at least get rid of it - but fuck it. 

lucas hastily undid his belt. in seconds, lucas was spripped of his pants and he was now leaning against his desk, sitting on the floor now. lucas wanted to know, so badly, what it felt like. 

with some hesitation, lucas pressed a finger in his hole. he whimpered, getting stretched out. he still wanted more. lucas added another finger, this time almost moaning a little too loud. he started pumping his fingers in and out, sometimes curling his fingers just to hit a sweet spot. 

lucas started to get hot and flustered. beads of sweat dotted his forehead. his dick twitched with the anticipation that lucas was going to jerk himself off. lucas knew he was close to cumming. he leaked precum and his breath was quickening. 

lucas’ legs were shaking because it was his first time doing this. he only imagined what it’s like being fucked. lucas just thinking about it - his ass bouncing down on a dick that was ready to cum in him; the one whom he was getting fucked by going rough on him - brought him even closer. 

lucas didn’t jerk himself off. he let only his fingers do their work, pumping in and out of him. lucas threw his head back. 

“mmhm!~” lucas - accidentally - moaned loudly. lucas came hard. as cum continued to spurt out of lucas’ dick, lucas bit down on his lip, covering his mouth from the embarrassment and moans. 

lucas still fingered himself until the orgasm finally stopped. he heavily panted, seeing the mess he made. 

lucas stood up quickly, which probably was not a very good idea, because he almost fell. he quickly put his pants back on and scrambled around for some tissues at least. lucas finally found an almost empty tissue box and used the rest of those to clean up. 

lucas sat down, hoping no one heard him. he thought of how good it all felt, especially having something inside him, rather than him being inside. lucas honestly concluded that he needed a boyfriend.


End file.
